Dragon vs Tiger
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Ranma 1/2/GW, A/U: Heero Yuy is the top deliquent in school that everyone fears. Starting his first year in high school, he thought this was going to be the same as he slowly builds his empire once more, until a red haired girl shows up to ruin his plans.


Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

Staring:

Odin "Heero" Lowe Jr as Heero Yuy.

Ranma Saotome as Ran Saotome

And now to the story:

-The Dragon and the Tiger

_My name is Yuy Heero, I am a fifteen years old student. I started high school this year and I thought everything was going to be the same. Everybody fears me because of my reputation, which I gained my name as Red Eyes Hiryuu. Respect… power… domination… those were my goals in life… until SHE appeared…_

"YUY HEERO! WAKE UP!" a peace of chalk hit his head; opening his eyes slowly, Heero gave a fierce glare to the teacher who dares hit him. The students at Furinkan High cowered in fear and the teacher took at step forward.

Heero stood up slowly and dramatic. He wouldn't take this from the teacher, "I'm… I'm sorry…" tried to say the teacher.

"Hrn…" Heero clicked his tongue and took his back. Without a word he headed for the door. Opening the door he crashed into someone. "Eeep"

"Eep…?" Heero looked down; on the floor on its back was a small girl. Said girl had flaming red hair tided in a pigtail. She wore a pair of glasses and was suddenly wincing in pain. Although her polka dot panties didn't suit her for her form… not that he is complaining.

Heero raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he was about to move when he suddenly felt a chill. Glaring down at the girl he saw a glimpse of a second that the girl gave him a deep glare but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. The girl slowly stood and dusted her skirt, with a smile she bowed at him then entered the room.

Heero shrugged, he thought he was just seen things. Paying attention no more, he continues his way as he heard that the girl was a new transfer student and her name was Saotome Ran…

X-X

"KYYYAAAAA"

"UFF!"

"STOP!"

Heero was breathing heavily; he was currently in the Martial arts club. He extended his hand to help a girl up.

"Thanks Yuy Kun…"

"Hrn…"

"Hey Yuy, you are pretty good, why don't you join us?" Kuno Tatewaki walked in, he was been referee of the spar. The self proclaimed Blue Thunder of Furinkan high gave the silent boy a grin while he holds a wooden sword. "We could get our team back, like we used to in middle school. Right Akane?"

"Yeah Yuy kun, you should join us again."

"I'll think about it…"

Heero, Tatewaki and Akane had been friends since middle school, when Heero joined. Since then they and two more made a team and were always together. They were known as the five dragons. Their school feared them because they started as a gang of delinquents, now in high school they are making a club of martial arts.

They had one big reputation and everybody in school feared them, especially Heero who became their fearless leader. Nobody dared to even look at him or they would had regretted been born.

Many people joined their club since it was a club of indiscriminate grappling, or anything goes martial arts; and seen the strength of their gang, delinquents wanted to follow them.

Heero dusted himself off; Kasumi and Nabiki, the other two his friends and older sisters to Akane, came walking to him. Kasumi held out to him a glass of water with a smile. Heero took it and nodded at the older girl.

"Hey, who's that girl outside?" says Akane.

Heero turns his head and sees the red haired girl of this morning. Said girl flinched as she realized that they were looking at her, she turns around and skips away from the window she was looking from.

"That girl…" Heero heard Nabiki say.

"You know her neesan?"

"Yeah I heard rumors about her."

"What kind of rumors?" Akane asks. Nabiki gave her a shark like smile and held out her hand. "Thirteen thousand yen…"

"Whaaa!? You'll charge your own little sister?"

"Nothing personal lil sis, just buisness."

"You're impossible!"

"Ara, ara… Please don't fight now." Kasumi says with a smile, although looking at her, Nabiki and Akane had a chill run down their spine.

Later--

Heero changed and took his things getting ready to head back home. With a sigh Heero started his way but when he turned into the corner he bumped into someone again.

Heero looks down and sees the red haired girl from this morning. The girl was nursing her nose and realized her predicament and covered herself. She looked up and her eyes narrowed. "It's you again…"

Heero stood there quiet; the girl stood up and dusted herself then glared at Heero. "This is the second time… apologize."

"…"

"Are you deaf? Apologize for bumping into me."

"Hrn…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Heero shrugged and started to walk away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Heero slowly looked over his shoulder and glared down to the girl that dared to touch him, while she glares back at him.

"You aren't going anywhere 'till you apologize bud…"

"You have 5 seconds to remove your hand from my shoulder…"

"No until you apologize."

"4"

"Do it now."

"3"

"What? Do you think you can intimi- '2' –date me?"

"One…"

FOOOSH!

Heero opened his eyes wide, the girl managed to dodge his swing. Interesting…

"So you won't be a gentleman and apologize, but you rather fight? Fine I Saotome Ran accepts your challenge!"

--

"A FIGHT!! THERE IS A FIGHT GOING ON!" one student yell, every student in Furinkan came into the window halls looking down and those in the yard made a wide circle.

Right there they could see the show; they gasped as they saw Red Eyes Hiryuu engaging a small red haired girl, and she was keeping up with him.

"Woah!! Look at their aura! It's like a fight between a dragon and a tiger!"

Heero dropped onto the ground as the girl threw a side kick. He rolled over and stood on his feet and countered with an axe kick of his own. The girl blocked it by crossing her arms in front of her.

Heero smirked, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time, there wasn't anyone anymore who was capable of keeping up with him.

With a smirk Heero spoke, "You're pretty good… how ever, flashing your panties around would make you look like a perverted bitch." He then added darkly, "You know, pink with blue polka dot panties doesn't suit you at all…"

The girl gave a gasp and tried to pull down her skirt blushing madly from embarrassment, then her embarrassment turned into anger as she greet her teeth. "I'll… KILL YOU!!"

Heero smirked as the girl started attacking with more power and fierce.

A few feet away, Heero's friends stood there in shock. They couldn't believe it, Heero smiling? Heero NEVER smile.

"Hey lil sis… Am I seen thing or is Yuy smiling?" says Nabiki in shock.

"Is not only you neesan…"

"Alas… it seems Yuy found his motivation in life." Both Nabiki and Akane looked at Kuno with a 'wtf' expression.

"Ara… I see what you mean Kuno-chan, don't they look like a cute couple?" then Nabiki and Akane looked at Kasumi as if SHE grew another head.

Back into the fight, Heero was enjoying his fight too much, but sadly how things start it has to end as well. A Ki ball hit the ground between them. Heero and the red head jumped backwards.

Hinako sensei stood there in all her glory; male students ogling at her mature woman with fierce will and melted at the sound of her voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

Heero stood there in silence, the red haired girl gave him a glare then looked at the teacher and bowed.

"I am sorry sensei, but this boy was bullying me and I had to defend myself." She gave a 1 second evil smirk at Heero; the silent boy narrowed his eyes.

"Is that true?" Hinako sensei glared at the boy.

"…"

"Answer me boy!"

Heero just turned around and started to walk away. Hinako frowned in anger, "Yuy Heero… I heard about you… Don't think you will do the same things in my school… I had deal with delinquents all my life… and you are no better."

"Yuy Heero is your name?" the red haired girl spoke. Heero looked over his shoulder. "I'll remember it… this aint over…"

Heero gave her a smirk, "Hrn…" then resumed his walk.

Later--

The five dragons were walking on the streets of the Nerima Ward. Heero in front of them while the girls were talking among themselves; then he heard his name been spoken; "Hey Yuy. What was all that about?"

"Hrn…" he answered at Nabiki.

"Ah come on, don't give me that Yuy Heero…"

"Nabiki chan." Kasumi spoke, "leave Heero kun alone, he is thinking about his new friend!"

Heero glared at Kasumi, Kasumi smiled back at him; Heero sighed… no one can intimidate Kasumi… especially if you know the results if you keep pushing. He once experienced it in middle school; and boy it wasn't pretty. Who would have thought that such calm and happy-go-lucky girl was a beast when angry?

Ever since Heero had always respected the oldest girl of their group and they look up to her as a big sister. Snapping out of his reverie, the 5 had to stop as suddenly they were been surrounded by a group of gang punks.

"Well, well… if it isn't the five dragons… This time we will make you pay for what you did to us!"

Heero had his eyes closed then they opened suddenly showing a murderous glare.

"Seems that we won't be arriving home in peace today." says Akane with a smirk.

"Yare yare, choosing a day like today to appear… these cowards." Nabiki replied putting up her ice queen mask.

"Alas… we have to teach these vermins how to behave…." Kuno took out his bokken.

"Ara, and I was thinking on helping mom making dinner, oh well…" Says Kasumi with a smile.

"Prepare to die…" it was their queue, Heero's signal that made them jump into action.

Later--

The door to Tofu's clinic open and then the five dragons stepped in. Tofu turned from a patient and had to sigh. He apologized to the person he was attending and stood.

Arriving in front of the five kids Tofu sighed again; "What mess did you five got into this time?"

Heero shrugged.

Akane blushed.

Kuno clicked his tongue.

Kasumi smiled.

Nabiki explained… for a price… thought it was discount given that they needed medical attention.

"Yare yare… you kids will never get out of trouble. Come inside."

"Ara Tofu sensei, you're so kind as always." Kasumi said walking in front of him.

Tofu stuttered and his eyes fogged, "Ah ehm… it's only my duty Kasumi… is just…" He turned around and slammed against the wall.

Kasumi giggled, "Ara, Tofu sensei is so funny."

"Cut the crap, leave him alone neechan." Nabiki spoke with sarcasm.

Kasumi turned and with a smile that made Nabiki shiver and she spoke, "I don't know what you are talking about lil sis?"

Heero sighed, there we go again.

That night--

Heero sat in his apartment. His father, Odin Lowe, was late again. Standing up, he went to sleep leaving food for his father when he decides to show up.

Heero made the night routine, preparing for sleep, brushing his teeth, taking a bath etc. Setting his futon, he relaxed and tried to knock himself out.

Suddenly a wiz sound was heard; seconds after Heero opened his eyes and dodged. Taking a defensive stance he saw someone holding a bokken that almost hit him.

"Kuno…?"

No… the figure was smaller and Kuno was too much into samurai stuff to attack someone when he slept.

"Wrong person…" the person spoke, it sounded girlish. "I told you, didn't I? That our fight wasn't finish."

"Hrn?"

Heero moved slowly and reaching the light switch, he turned on the lights showing up the red haired girl from this morning.

"You!"

"Yes me! I came for your neck Yuy Heero!"

Who does she think she is? Barging in someone's house? "What do you want…?"

"Because of you… Because of you… BECAUSE OF YOU MY IMAGE IS RUIN AND NOW I CANNOT BE A SELECTED HONOR STUDENT!! DIE YUY HEERO!"

Heero ducked again, this girl was insane! He dodged as the girl swung the bokken madly.

"Are you insane woman!? You are going to destroy my house!"

"I don't care as long as you die!"

Vertical swing came; Heero dodged to the side, grabbed the booken and grabbed her in a lock neutralizing her. Heero's face was besides her then he spoke in a soft voice, "Stay still and calm yourself woman."

The red haired girl blushed madly and struggled to get out, she managed to make both off balance and fall to the floor, Heero on top of her.

"Eeep! Get off me you pervert!"

Heero didn't answer, just pinged her to the ground. Several minutes later she stopped struggling, a growling sound was heard as the girl stood weakened. Heero raised an eyebrow at that. Weird girl…

Several minutes later--

"Here…" Heero set a plate of fried rice in front of her.

The girl drooled and attacked the food gulping it down like no tomorrow.

"Gee… slow down… when was the last time you ate?"

"SECONDS!" she put the plate in front of his face.

X-X

Heero watched in boredom as the girl ate. "So… can you at least tell me your name?"

The girl gulped and spoke, "I already told you… it's Saotome Ran."

"How did you find where I live Saotome…?"

"I am the class rep, how couldn't I know?"

"YOU are the class rep? Since when?"

"Well…" Ran continues, "Today was the selection and I was nominated… how ever… because of you I will not be class rep anymore!! Do you think how long I've waited to be class rep!?"

"Get close a few inches more and the next thing you'll give me is a kiss…" Heero says with sarcasm.

"EEP!" Ran jumped backwards.

"Hrn…" Heero grunted in annoyance.

"I… I'll be going now…" Ran stood adjusting her glasses. She opened the screen door to the balcony and turned pointing a finger at Heero. "This is not over Yuy Heero! I'll be back! Saotome Ran never looses!" then she jumps away.

"Hasn't she realized that we are on the third floor…?"

_The next days were pretty annoying… oh she did came back indeed. During the day in school, she ignored me… but she secretly tried to pull pranks on me… childish pranks…And when school was over, she challenged me to fights. I had better things to do so I just ignored that weird girl and let her burn in her own anger… though she looked kind of cute with her puffy pouts… not that I'll ever admit out loud._

_I was really getting annoyed, because I felt like that weird girl has been stalking me for days… I always feel a pair of eyes glaring down at my skull. Most of the times were at martial arts club, I always catches her looking inside a few times, as if she wanting to join the club but couldn't; then fled when she realizes I was watching her. Even now my friends were teasing me that I am having a secret admire… crap._

Heero sat on his chair in classroom. It was lunch time and only he and the rest of the dragons were with him. Relaxing with his legs on top of the other chair and his hand behind his head, Heero tried to take a nap while his friends chat.

"And you think those dudes learned their lessons… they're masochists I tell you!" says Akane ranting.

"Gee lil sis… please control your temper, we don't need another room destroyed under our names."

"Rrrhhmm!"

"Uhm… I think I need to buy a new bokken… this one is getting holes… what do you think Yuy?" spoke Kuno.

"Hrn…"

"Good point, I guess I'll save money and polish it then."

"Ara, Here is lunch everyone." Says Kasumi pulling out the bentous.

"Nice! Kasumi-dono's food always brings joy to our soul."

"Ara, thank you Kuno-chan." She turns to Heero, "Here is yours Heero-kun."

Heero opened his eyes and moving one arm, he takes the bentou from her. "Hrn…"

"You're welcome!" Kasumi says with a smile, and then she claps her hands. "Ara, maybe we could also invite your girlfriend to join us for lunch."

Heero almost dropped his bentou, "Grrr! She is not my girlfriend! Why would I want a crazy chick like her behind my ass?"

Suddenly the door to the class was open showing a glaring red head.

"Talking about the devil…" Nabiki mumbled.

Ran slowly stomped towards the silent boy; looking up at her glaring anger, Heero spoke with a cold voice, "What do you want now Saotome…?"

Ranma moved her hand and with a fats swing she planted a note on his face then she walked away. Heero confused, took a glance at the note then at the door.

"Ara! It's a love letter!"

Heero read it, "Martial arts club enrolling form…?"

"Let me see…" Nabiki took the letter, "Seems our little red wants to join our club. I was wondering how long would had taken her to actually enroll."

Everyone looked at Nabiki expecting something else, Nabiki smirked, "Thirteen thousand yen…"

After class--

Heero walked alone back to his house. His friends were busy and he decided to head home earlier. Heero narrowed his eyes; he swung his arm in an arc parrying a flying projectile.

"What do you want now Saotome!?" he grunted, "I am getting annoying of this you crazy chick!"

"I told you it wasn't over so fight me already!" Ran yelled, "You've been ignoring my challenges!"

"I don't have time to waste with a stupid weird girl like you, now get lost!" Heero was one that never looses his cool but this girl is really pushing him.

"Fight me Yuy Heero!"

"Well, well… if it isn't the Red Eyes Hiryuu by himself…"

"Shit… not now…" Heero cursed.

Heero and Ran found themselves surrounded by punks. They were back to back facing the punks.

"You guys want me… so leave the girl alone."

"Why? She's a cutey, we can have some fun with her." The elader spoke, "Take her."

"HEY LET GO!" Ran yell, "Let me go you dirt bag!"

"Stop struggling you stupid girl." The punk grabbing her said.

"I warned you…" Heero said as his eyes narrow in a murderous glare, some punks took a step back as they saw as if his eyes turned red and a dragon appeared behind him.

"Why are you guys stepping back! GET HIM!"

Heero phases around throwing punches and kicks at the punks who dared to step in his wake. Moving faster than a normal human, Heero knocked down the punk one by one.

"LOOK OUT YUY HEERO!"

"What?" Heero turned to look but a pipe hit him on the head knocking him down. Wincing in pain, Heero grabbed his head which was bleeding. The punks took the chance and started to kick him on the ground.

"STOP!! STOP IT YOU COWARDS HOW YOU DARE HIT SOMEONE IN THE GROUND!" Ran yelled.

"Shut up bitch…" The dude that was holding her took out a knife and putted it on her troth. "Your turn will come soon after."

"I told you to STOP IT!" Ran kicked hit feet, and then biting down his hand the punk threw the knife. Then Ran kicked his balls hard enough to make the guy vomit. She grabbed the guy by the arm and swung them towards his friends.

"Who the hell!?" the leader of the gang turned and flinched. A red aura was surrounding the red haired girl; the force made her hair go loose and was waving around. Ran raised her head and glared down at the punk, her eyes dilated like a cat's.

"Yuy Heero's ass is mine… and only mine… and you dirt bags are going to suffer hell…"

"Why you bitch!! GET HER!"

The punk ran towards Ran, but she phases in high speed knocking them down. Noise of broken bones and screams of pain could be heard from the punks. Seconds later everyone was on the floor except the leader.

"Only you are left…" she hissed in anger. The punk took a few steps backward in fear.

"You… who are you… stay away!!"

"Ara ara… seems we were late to the party!"

The punk leader turned and saw the four remaining dragons.

"Vile vermin! How dare you attack our leader in such cowardliness… and even worst… you dare to raise your hand against his mistress?" spoke Kuno, Nabiki and Akane almost face faulted. "I, Kuno Tatewaki, the blue thunder of Furinkan high will show you the hand of god!" He raises his bokken and thunder strikes.

"Crap… they showed up…" the punk leader cliques his tongue.

"So my theory was true…" says nabiki looking at an angry Ran. "Red there is really Flaming Wild Tiger…"

"Flaming Wild Tiger!?" says everyone in shock, including the punk.

"No! That can not be true!!" says the punk. Everyone knew the legend of the woman with red flaming hair that stroke fear into the gangs in the Minato ward.

"I heard rumors that she disappeared a year ago." Continues Nabiki, "Nobody knew what happened."

The punk almost pied his pant, he tried to run but Ran warped besides him. "Where do you think you're going?" She said in a feral voice, and with a final blow, she sends the punk flying down the street."

Ran stood there as slowly her battle aura disappeared. "So you knew…" She spoke.

"Hey… I am the Ice Queen of Furinkan High… there is no information that I do not know."

"Ara… it's an honor to meet you Tiger-chan, I'll be in your care." Kasumi bows. "Thank you for helping Heero-kun."

"Feh…" Ran turned, "I didn't help him… the only one who can kick his ass is ME."

"Neechan, we have to take Yuy-kun to Tofu fast, he is bleeding!"

"Ara!"

"Kasumi, Akane, grab him quick, you two are the fastest of us after Yuy. Hurry and take him there, there is no time to loose!" says Kuno, both girls nodded, taking him by the arms, they went roof hopping towards Tofu's clinic.

X-X

Heero slowly opens his eyes, but winced as pain stabbed his skull. His body also hurt all over, just what the hell happened… and where I am? Were his thoughts.

"You're finally awake."

Heero turned his gaze and saw Tofu entering the room with a tray of food. "How are you feeling Heero?"

"Like hell…"

"Hehe, I won't be surprised. You took a really hard blow to the head, and also got bruises on your body. Just what happened?"

"I got ambushed…"

"Sigh… Heero… you should stop this… one of these days you'll get yourself killed."

"Hrn…"

Tofu sighed, he knew the boy and it was going to be hard changing his mind. He just prays to kami to have mercy on him. They boy was a loner, and every since he met him for the first time he knew that the boy was all alone and by himself by looking at his eyes. He pitied the boy and tried to do his best for him.

Knock Knock

Tofu turned his head towards the door, "Yes?"

"Can we come in now doc?" Nabiki's voice came.

"Sure. But don't make so much noise."

The remaining dragons went inside, plus a red haired girl that was wearing her pigtail no more. Ran took a long glance at Heero as he also took one at her. He notices how her hair falls on her shoulders making her look like a strong spirited woman, (which she was indeed). Add to that, she looked cuter like that.

"Saotome…" Heero spoke.

"Ara, she came to see how you've been. She has been worried; you were out for a few hours!" says Kasumi while clapping her hands.

"I was not!" the red head protested blushing.

"Ara? Then who was the one walking back and forth at the receiving room?"

The girl shut up and blushed madly some more.

"She got you red…" said Nabiki with a smirk.

"S…Shut up!" she then pointed a finger at Heero, "Listen Yuy Heero! Your ass is mine! I will not let anyone else take it!"

"I heard about strange proposals but this takes the top of it." Nabiki teases with a chuckle.

"Ara, young love!"

"ARGH!!" the red head gave a yell and stomped out of the room.

Tofu chuckled and spoke, "You guys, that was too much. Leave the poor girl alone."

"And ruin our fun? No way!" Nabiki replied.

"Alas, but knowing that Flaming Wild Tiger is in our school, brings me a bit of joy." Says Kuno.

"Flaming Wild Tiger…?" asks Heero. Everyone flinched a bit then Akane sent Kuno a glare.

"Heero kun, there is something that we need to tell you." Kasumi started. Then Nabiki continues, "Red outside is really the legendary Flaming Wild Tiger."

"Flaming Wild Tiger, uh?" Heero says as he closed his eyes, "No wonder… that is quite a surprise too… been a crazy chick, who would had thought that Flaming Wild Tiger was a shrimp like her?"

KA PAO!! A book found itself on Heero's face.

"I HEARD THAT YUY HEERO!"

"Hey that hurt! I HAVE A CONCUSION HERE!"

Ran came inside again, "As if I care jerk!"

Both started argue like the kids they were.

As everyone laughs, it was joyful for them seen Heero acting like a normal teenager for once. Heero was thinking to himself; this is one of the reasons why he doesn't speak at all and once he does so… it brings him pain.

Next Day--

Heero was doing some katas in the club room when suddenly the door opened and inside came Saotoem Ran.

"YUY HEERO I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Crap…" was all that Heero said.

To

Be

Continued?

X-X

A.N.:

Another crazy story from another crazy author. I had a few ideas running up my mind about a story with Heero Yuy inside the Ranma cast, and I decided to put this one to work and see what the result is. Alas, coming up with an alternate and original story its kinda hard to do ;

So what do you guys think? I have so many idea son my head but they are hard to put them down on black and white. I got my inspiration back, specially with Wish for power, and decided to return to writing.

One mooore thing; You know… I had this on my mind for quite a while. I think GMs should make a Ranma Crossover section on Misc, I think the Ranma section is filling with more crossovers than Ranma-only stories.

Anyway, here is the stuff:

Heero Yuy, originally from Gundam Wing; 15 years old and leader of the five dragons. Also Known as "Red Eyes Hiryuu" literally translated as red eyes flying dragon. Nickname gained for his fierce and coldness in battle since middle school.

Ran Saotome, heroine and yes Ranma as a girl, sue me. 15 years old and known as Flaming Wild Tiger for her temper and fights. Former leader of a gang of women called Juuban Senshi in the Minato Ward; she disappeared a year ago and thought she was dead.

Akane Tendou, 15 years old and childhood friend of Heero. Unlike canon Akane, this one doesn't have a short fuse given that the circumstances are different than canon, but still has a temper; her mother is alive, and there is no hentai horde.

Nabiki Tendou, 16 years old and still Furinkan's Ice Queen. Although she is a bit calmer and softer given to Kasumi's influence and that there are no financial problems with her family.

Kasumi Tendou, 18 years old and in her senior years. She is known as the 'Sleeping Dragon'… warning: don't make her mad at you. Given that her mother is alive, she didn't have to take the role as the matriarch of the Tendou house hold and could continue her high school studies. She is the oldest of the five dragons and everybody look up to her as a big sister, impolitely referred as 'Anesan' by the students.

Tatewaki Kuno, 16 years old and self proclaimed Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Unlike canon Kuno, this one is not insane but still has his arrogance and samurai wannabe aspects.


End file.
